My Daddy Punk
by WWExRulexBreakerx
Summary: Ello! For those who loved "My Daddy Punk" the original, I'm sorry but I deleted that story and is now rewriting it. Punk adopts a 5 year old little girl named Tony. With her uncles Cena, Orton, and Sheam'O what could go wrong? Wait, I take that back. A Br!tney Pr0duct!0n
1. Chapter 1

**I decided to rewrite My Daddy Punk! Yay! I don't own WWE. For my original fans I changed the year she was born to August 9, 2007.**

"Twenty-eight, twenty-nine, thirty..." Chris said as he intertwine his hands and try to save her with CPR.

His ocean blue eyes scanned the dark grey clouds over looking his head. He felt a few rain drops landed in his eyes. He looked down on her lifeless body. He would never see her smile again, kick people asses, her exciting blue eyes looking for a adventure and never get to kiss her lips again. Her beautiful pink lips.

Those few rain drops became dozens, then hundreds and now they're beaten him down. Chris felt like the rain drops were communicating to him, scowling him for letting her die. For all the things he did wrong.

" Why?! I made up for all my wrong doing years ago! Why? Why, her! I will trade her place any day! Please, mom, answer me!" He screamed up at the heavens looking for an answer. All he got in return was more rain and thunder.

He sighed in defeat as he cried. He cried because he will never love anyone as much as he loved Tony. He cried because of his mother. All those tears were because of all the trouble he caused, the pain he suffered and hearts he broken.

Christopher picked up Antoinette and started the 10 mile walk to the hospital down the highway...

**11 years before all 'this' happened**

**Tony's POV**

"Come on, Tony! We have to go to the foster home at 4 pm!" My former maid named Roseanna called from the living room downstairs.

Personally, I don't want to go but we already had that talk already. I looked around my past bedroom. All my belongings were sold in the garage sale. Well, expect for my clothes, and my pictures. I picked up my last picture and put it into the cardboard box on the ground.

It was a picture of mommy, daddy, my big brother Matt and me when I was a baby. I pulled it out one more time. I chuckled at the amount of hair that I had on my head.

"Antoinette?" Roseanna called again and sounding concerned. I heard her footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Coming, Roseanna!" I yelled as swing my backpack over my shoulder and picked up the box. I smiled as I closed the door to my bedroom. Mommy and daddy wanted me to be strong so I will. For them. I'm ready to taking on the world and my journey begins at that foster home.

**Author's POV**

Little Tony thought she has everything under control but doesn't know how wrong she is...

**My first chapter in a new story is always short because I want to know if you guys like it. But how are you suppose to like it when it's too short? Shut up, me. Stop questioning your master. O_o Anywho, Review please! **


	2. AN

**Okay guys let me get sort out things. I will not be returning to My Daddy Punk in a while. Aww...I know, right? But guess what? I'm adding over 5 more people to my series! (heidipoo prepare yourself) She's my Beta Reader. Jeff Hardy, Sheamus, John Cena, and Randy Orton. Well, that's four. Umm...I left you guys in the dust and I shouldn't did that. So, I'm trying to give you a whole year for updates and new stories. And my facebook (if you don't have a FB I'll make a twitter) will help me: Wwexrulexbreakerx**

**So, here's my schedule: (Takes effect next week)**

**Mon-MDH/MDR**

**Tues-MDP**

**Wed-MDS **

**Thurs-MDE**

**Fri-MDJ**

**As you can see I don't upload on weekends but if you REALLY want me to update/upload a story then message me (preferably on FB). **

**Tony: I just this is goodbye ;-;**

**Oh! I forget something! Previews!**

**MDH-Huntress Michelle Levesque-age 3**

**MDR-Rudolph(her mother's mean, name WILL change) Sarah Orton-13**

**MDP-Antoinette Felicity-Stephanie Brooks-5**

**MDS-Stephanie Britney Farrelly(Don't feel like looking it up)-7**

**MDE-Dawn Dusk Copeland(I was drunk when I wrote this, just kidding. Might change)-11**

**MDJ-Joanna April Cena-9 **

**Oh! And there will be different universes just kidding! I won't blow your brain...**

**Also, I upload new chapters in reviews so yeah. That's why MDH was updated! Go check it out!**


End file.
